Frisky
by emmaswaning
Summary: Multiple instances of Kate and Allie doing the deed/getting frisky in different areas of the house. Kate/Allie smut.


_**a/n:** this fic will just be multiple instances of Kate and Allie doing the deed/getting frisky in different areas of the house. This begins from the Season 3 episode "Privacy", but other than that, the rest aren't attached to any certain episodes._

* * *

Kate stepped into her bedroom with more spring in her step than usual, and Allie followed her.

The blonde, hands behind her back, asked in a suspicious tone, "Tell me, just what exactly do you do at those...executive meetings?"

Kate tucked her hands behind her head and half–shrugged from her position on the bed, "Oh, gosh, a little bit of this–a lot of that–you know."

Allie crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway of Kate's bedroom, "No, I _don't_ know. Tell me."

Kate narrowed her eyes and leaned up on her bed, "Why is it any of your business what happens in my meetings?"

Chip rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother," he turned on his heel and banged on the bathroom door, "_Jenny_! Hurry up, Kate and mom are gonna fight again!"

"Are we?" Kate challenged, and crossed her arms.

Allie's arms tightened and she raised her brows, "You tell me, Kate. Why so many secrets?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

Allie shut Kate's bedroom door (and Chip grimaced in the hall, sensing a fight) as she continued, "Why not just trust that I'll be the way I always am and try to help you with whatever problem you're having?"

Kate ran a hand through her hair, "It's not that, Allie, I just want a little space, that's all. Sometimes, with you, the kids, in this house, it just gets to be too much, y'know?"

"That's what Charles said," Allie chuckled to herself, then raised her hands defensively, "But I understand. You want space? I'll give you space, it's alright."

Kate sensed the hurt in Allie's voice and groaned quietly. _Dammit, she's really hurt._

Chip had long since abandoned his quest to use the bathroom (even though Jenny was done not a minute after he gave up), and the hallway was empty. Allie turned to leave Kate's bedroom, but the brunette's hand slipped around Allie's wrist and pulled her back with more force than necessary. The blonde spun back and landed on her knees on Kate's bed, nearly nose–to–nose with the other woman.

"So suddenly you _want_ me invading your personal space," Allie said quietly.

Kate shook her head, "It's not that, I just–I don't want you to think–"

Kate kissed Allie and the grip on her wrist never loosened; Kate's other hand cupped the back of Allie's neck. Allie stopped and became rigid, but after several seconds of gentle motivation, Allie responded to the kiss with unexpected fervor. _This is a bad idea, _echoed in Kate's mind, but when Allie's tongue swept over her lower lip and deepened their kiss, and her hand pressed against Allie's chest, she felt her fluttering heartbeat and decided there would be no going back. Allie's hands wound around the collar of Kate's nightgown and drew her closer, and then she moved her leg over Kate's lower body and straddled her.

The bedroom was quiet, aside from the ragged breaths the two women exchanged. It was when Allie began to unbutton Kate's shirt that she covered her hands with her own and pulled away.

"Do you think we should maybe...slow down?"

"Do _you_?" Allie replied quietly.

"God, _no_! I just wanted us to be on the same page."

Allie smiled and kissed Kate again; her fingers resumed their task of unbotting Kate's top while the brunette's hands idled at her side, indecisive of where to go. Allie took her time while she unbuttoned Kate's shirt and the other woman grew impatient. Allie kissed around Kate's jawline, nibbled as she went, then stopped and gasped when Kate abruptly slid into her. Kate was surrounded by Allie, her hair gently moved back and forth like waves against the shore as the brunette leaned up and gained more purchase, drove into her hard and fast. Kate claimed Allie's lips in a bruising kiss when she slid out of Allie, then back in again, deft and unrelenting. Allie moaned into her mouth, her hips rotated in time with the brunette's thrusts.

Allie's wound her hands in Kate's hair when she broke their kiss, buckled forward to meet every thrust, and whimpered quietly.

In what seemed like an instant, Allie cried out and nearly fell on top on Kate. She pushed her face in the crook of Kate's neck and thrusted her hips slower and slower until her orgasm subsided. Kate smiled, and I Allie could tell that the woman underneath her was beyond happy. She took a deep breath and raised herself up a bit so she could face Kate.

Allie pressed a hand to her chest, "That was...interesting, to say the least."

"That's all I get? 'Interesting'?"

"I only hope the kids didn't hear us."

"Hear us?" Kate chuckled, "Please, listen for a second."

Kate and Allie fell silent, listening for any signs of activity in the house. All they heard were the loud, obnoxious echoes of Michael Jackson's latest hit from Jenny and Emma's bedroom. As if on cue, they began screaming at Chip to stop dancing like a moron.

Allie let out a sigh of relief, "So they _didn't_ hear us. That's a relief."

"You feel better, though, right?" Kate asked.

Allie nodded.

* * *

Allie had just returned from a disastrous date when there was a knock at the door. She had been ready to unwind with a glass of wine and a simple late–night movie (or a book, whichever she found first) when she realized it was Charles at the door.

"It's probably dad!" Jenny shouted from her room.

Allie had not only spilled wine on _herself_ during her date, but had also spilled it on her _date_. Her date's sleeve caught fire trying to dab the wine off of her dress, and she almost accidentally dined–and–dashed. In spite of that, she still had her dignity, and she refused to let Charles knock her off of her pedestal. When she heard Jenny and Chip rushing to get their things ready, and the doorbell rang for the fourth time, she decided to hide in the closet. Kate groaned and walked by the closet.

"Come in, Charles!" She called.

Allie opened the closet door a crack and wrapped her hand around the brunette's arm, then pulled her into the closet with her. "Allie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kate? Allie?" Charles stood at the door, bewildered. He scratched his head and shrugged as Jenny and Chip came down the stairs.

"I had a _really_ bad date and I didn't want Charles to see me," Allie replied in a hushed whisper.

Kate stifled her laughter at the wine spilled across Allie's dress.

"It's not funny!" Allie whined quietly.

Kate clasped her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Kate!" Allie nearly stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry," Kate chuckled again and pressed her lips together. "Okay, I'm done, I'm sorry."

Allie huffed out a breath, "Is he gone yet?"

Charles stood in the doorway while Chip and Jenny rushed to the car. He whistled a familiar tune that was reminiscent of the times that Allie and Charles were married, when that whistle was all she heard.

"Dammit, he's not gone yet."

Kate reached for the door handle and Allie slapped her arm away, especially vicious.

"What's the big deal?" Kate asked in a hushed whisper, "So what if Charles sees you like this? He looks like _that_ everyday!"

Allie sighed, "I just don't want him to see me as the woman I was when we got divorced. A failure as a Connecticut housewife, everything that was bad in our marriage."

Kate heard the front door close, and the whistling grew silent. Kate grasped Allie by her shoulders (and felt like shaking her to the point of dizziness, but she refrained), and tilted her head, "Listen to me, Allie Lowell. You are _not_, nor have you _ever_ been a failure. Not as a wife, not as a mother, or _even_ as a first date."

Kate offered Allie a warm smile and she returned it.

"I have something that might cheer you up."

Allie smiled widely, "You're taking to me Saks Fifth Avenue?"

Kate chuckled, "No–I still wanna live in this house, Al."

"Then what?"

Kate raised a brow and a possibility dawned on Allie.

"Oh," Allie replied with a smile, "Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking..."

Kate's hands slipped around Allie's waist and tugged her flush against herself, "I sure hope we were thinking the same thing."

Kate had just unbuttoned Allie's shirt and untucked it from her trousers when they heard the front door open.

"I swear I left my jacket here," they heard Jenny said to herself. The car horn honked and they could picture the girl rolling her eyes at her impatient father, "I'll just be a minute, dad!"

Allie could hit herself, "Oh, god, what if she comes in here?!"

"Then...we'll say I left my wallet in a pocket and you're helping me look," Kate shrugged, as if the concept of Jenny catching them making out in the closet was something that would easily be brushed off. "Until then..." Kate locked the closet door, and made quick work of trying to give the blonde a hickey. Allie nails dug in to the skin of Kate's hips and she stifled a giggle when Kate's tongue brushed against her jawline. If it weren't for Kate's ultrasonic hearing, they would have been caught. She heard Jenny's soft footsteps wandering around the living room, then the blonde said to herself, "maybe the closet."

"Button up your shirt, quick!" she whispered. Allie nodded and did, but left it untucked, "Pretend we're doing what I said earlier. Looking for my wallet." Kate flipped the lock on the door and Jenny opened it, then jumped back in surprise.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Looking for my wallet," Kate commented quickly, and she dug through the pockets of some jackets, "I can't remember where I put it."

Jenny narrowed her eyes, "O-kay. Have you seen my red jacket?"

"This one, honey?" Allie pointed to the one beside her on the hanger. Jenny nodded and Allie handed it to her.

"Thanks mom."

Before Jenny left, she said, "You know, you don't have to lie."

"...What do you mean?" Kate said nervously.

"I know what you were doing in here," Jenny smirked, "Mom, you don't have to be scared of dad. I know you guys are divorced and all, but he can only make you feel bad if you let him."

Kate sighed in relief after Jenny left.

"Thank _god_."

* * *

Kate trotted through the kitchen with two baskets of laundry in her arms, and struggled to keep them balanced.

Chip piped up, "Kate, do you want some help?"

"I would _love_ some," Kate huffed.

"Mom!" Chip yelled.

Kate got an idea.

Allie came down the stairs with two yellow gloves on her hands and a washcloth in her gloved hands. She glanced at Chip and shrugged, eyebrows raised, "What's the matter, Chip?"

Chip ran to the stairs and passed his mother, "Kate needs help with the laundry and I have homework."

Allie rolled her eyes.

Jenny closed the fridge and opened a can of pop, "I could help you if–"

"No, no, Jenny, that's alright. Allie, I could really use your help," Kate glanced at Allie with a menacing smirk, "I mean, you're the only one who can fix the, uh–the _banging_ with the machine."

"Banging?" Allie repeated. She caught the mischievous glint in Kate's eyes and stepped down the stairs as she pulled off her gloves. "Oh, the _banging_. Of course."

Allie relieved Kate of the second laundry basket just as it threatened to fall to the ground and led the way to the laundry room. Kate followed and tried (unsuccessfully) to not let her glee show as she drew closer to the blonde with each step. Before she went down to the laundry room, Kate leaned from the doorway and directed herself at Jenny and Emma who sat at the table in the dining room.

"Girls, if you hear–a, uh, banging, it's just us trying to fix the washing machine."

Jenny and Emma furrowed their brows, shrugged at each other, and brushed the comment off.

Allie walked to the washing machine and set the laundry basket on top of the dryer. Kate set hers down on the floor, stepped closer to Allie, and rested her hands on the blonde's waist. Allie continued sorting her laundry (whites separate from the darks, she reminded herself) and only halted when Kate brought her lips to Allie's neck. Allie tossed a few clothes in to the washing machine before she became completely distracted.

"I guess I was mistaken when I thought you actually wanted to do laundry."

Kate shrugged, "I can multitask."

"And the banging?" Allie smirked.

"Now I _know_ you didn't believe that for a second."

Allie smiled and pulled Kate in for a kiss. Kate blessed the fact that on what ended up being a hormonal-driven one, Allie decided to wear a skirt. In record time, Kate's fingers drifted underneath Allie's skirt and underwear and found her wet and wanting. Allie attempted (in vain) to keep her noises down to a minimum, and it proved to be unsuccessful, especially when Kate decided to be especially rough. Allie's fingers gripped the edge of the washing machine as Kate thrusted harder with each second that passed.

"Kate–"

Allie cried out and slammed her eyes shut as Kate removed her fingers only to drive them back in again, hard and fast and deep. Her hands slipped underneath the fabric of Kate's shirt and dug into her shoulders.

"Kate, please–"

"Tell me," Kate grunted, "tell me how much you want it."

Allie whimpered at Kate's sudden demand, but quietly complied, "Kate, please fuck me."

Another thrust, "That's not good enough."

"Kate, please, fuck me," Allie said, a little louder, with a little more ferocity, "I want you to fuck me, Kate, _please_."

Kate growled, low and deep, and picked up her pace. Allie began to come undone in Kate's arms, and struggled to stand up.

There was _indeed_ a banging coming from the laundry room, and the kids were speechless. Chip hadn't paid attention, but Emma and Jenny sat at the kitchen table and ate a few snacks and sighed. "That washing machine must _really_ be on the fritz," Emma shrugged.


End file.
